


La prima cosa bella

by alterlove21



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Post canon, Softness, confessioni e tanta tenerezza, i figli più belli di tutto l'universo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alterlove21/pseuds/alterlove21
Summary: “Ripetilo”.Niccolò allora sorride e accarezzandogli delicatamente la guancia gli chiede: “cosa Marti? Che sei il mio ragazzo? Pensavo ti fossi abituato ormai, non è una novità”





	La prima cosa bella

**Author's Note:**

> La prima cosa bella  
> Che ho avuto dalla vita  
> È il tuo sorriso giovane sei tu

> **Mercoledi 10 Aprile 17:13**

È un pomeriggio come tanti altri e Martino è a casa di Niccolò, stanno studiando ma adesso sembra che il più grande sia distratto dai ricci rossi di Marti, infatti ci passa le dita attraverso e dopo un po’ di tempo passato ad accarezzarglieli gli dà un bacio sulla tempia.

“Che dici se facessimo una pausa, sono tre ore che studiamo”.

“E va bene e che vorresti fare, sentiamo” dice Martino allontanando il libro che stava solo fissando da qualche minuto perchè troppo distratto dalle dita dell'altro fra i suoi capelli.

Niccolò non risponde, ma comincia a baciarlo, partendo dalle labbra e scendendo lungo il collo per poi risalire lasciando una scia di baci sulle guance dell’altro, fino alle palpebre, la fronte... “vorrei _-bacio-_ riuscire _-bacio-_ a baciare ogni _-bacio-_   tua  _-bacio-_  lentiggine, ma sono tantissime”. 

Martino sorride un po’ in imbarazzo come sempre quando Niccolò dice frasi del genere.

“Si Nì me ne so accorto, ma sai che prima di scoprire che ti piacessero così tanto io le odiavo invece? Non so perché ma mi sembravano strane… ma ora che so che ne vai così matto mi sento un deficiente”.

“Sì hai ragione, il mio ragazzo oltre ad essere il gay più noioso del mondo è pure un deficien-”

Viene interrotto dallo sguardo impossibile da decifrare di Martino, sta quasi per chiedergli se qualcosa non vada ma lo sente sussurrare: “ripetilo”.

Niccolò allora sorride e accarezzandogli delicatamente la guancia gli chiede: “cosa Marti? Che sei il mio ragazzo? Pensavo ti fossi abituato ormai, non è una novità” fa il moro, con un velo di sarcasmo che però nasconde una certa soddisfazione.

“lo so è che…” Martino esita cercando le parole giuste “neanche un anno fa non avrei mai immaginato che questa sarebbe stata la mia vita, ero incasinatissimo, non ci capivo un cazzo di quello che provavo, mi nascondevo da tutti, perfino da me stesso… e poi sei arrivato tu che senza saperlo mi hai fatto capire che non era sbagliato quello che sentivo e che mi faceva tanta paura, perché non può esserci niente di sbagliato in qualcosa che ti fa sentire così vivo. Tu Nico mi hai fatto provare qualcosa di reale forse per la prima volta nella mia vita. Lo so che sembrerà sdolcinato e banale, ma tu sei la cosa più bella che mi sia mai successa, Sei arrivato tu e tutto è cambiato perché ho imparato ad amare e soprattutto ad _essere amato_ in un modo che non credevo di meritarmi… quindi se ti ho chiesto di ripeterlo è perché un po’ ancora non ci credo che questa sia davvero la mia vita”.

Adesso Martino fissa il pavimento con le lacrime agli occhi mentre Niccolò è senza parole, riesce solo a guardarlo senza dire nulla, respira profondamente e con una mano solleva il mento del più piccolo per incontrare il suo sguardo. A questo punto si avvicina lentamente e appoggia la fronte contro quella dell’altro e lo guarda fisso negli occhi.

“Marti anche tu sei la cosa più bella che mi sia mai successa, non immagini neanche quanto bene mi fai. In quei giorni in cui non riesco neanche ad alzarmi dal letto o penso di non valere niente e vedo solo buio io penso al tuo sorriso” Adesso è Martino che lo fissa sbalordito. “Sì Marti, il tuo sorriso, quello che mi fai dopo un’intera giornata passata senza vederci o quello che hai quando mi sveglio accanto a te la mattina e tu sei già lì che mi guardi con i tuoi occhioni e quel sorriso che mi fa sciogliere il cuore. E allora in quei giorni io ci penso e mi sento subito un po’ meglio.”

“Non me l’avevi mai detto” gli dice Martino mentre il suo pollice forma piccoli cerchi sulla mano dell’altro. “lo so” risponde Niccolò sorridendo “ma mi sembra che neanche tu mi avessi mai detto che sono la cosa più bella che ti sia mai successa”.

I due allora si guardano sorridendo con gli occhi pieni d'amore. Niccolò porta la mano dietro la nuca di Martino e lo avvicina cautamente a sé fino a far incontrare le loro bocche. Il bacio è lento e leggero tanto da lasciargli brividi su tutto il corpo. Le mani di Martino cominciano a farsi strada sotto la maglietta dell’altro per accarezzargli la schiena, allora Niccolò gli sussurra all’orecchio: “eh sì Martino Rametta, è tutto vero sei proprio il mio ragazzo e ti amo”.

“Ti amo anch’io. Davvero tanto”.

  

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto fino a qua <3  
> alla prossima ;)


End file.
